1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of providing a broadcasting service and playing a broadcast, by using an object state transmitting method, and more particularly, to a method of providing a broadcasting service and playing a broadcast, by using an object state transmitting method, in which a broadcasting image may be transmitted by remarkably reduced data capacity of a video, and broadcasting data may be received to play a broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
As devices such as smartphones and tablets have recently been widely supplied, a broadcast is transmitted using various methods. A broadcast is provided not only by receiving a broadcasting signal through antennas and playing on a terminal as in the conventional art, but a method of transmitting a broadcast through the Internet is also frequently used.
In particular, operators of broadcasting servers who provide a broadcasting service through the Internet via wired or wireless networks face several kinds of difficulties when providing a broadcasting service by transmitting a broadcasting image having a relatively large data capacity by using a streaming method. If there are a very large number of broadcasting terminals, it is difficult to transmit large-capacity data to each terminal through the Internet. Accordingly, if too many receivers suddenly access a broadcasting server, the broadcasting server may be down or broadcasting transmission may not be properly carried out.